Freedom in Love
by websurffer
Summary: WillJack slash. Spoilers for POTC2. Series of oneshots from various times in the lives of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Rated cautiously. Will take requests.
1. Demon Eye

A/N: Spoilers for POTC2. If you don't want to know some of what happens, then please don't read. Also, There is implied slash. If this offends you, again, don't read. If you want to continue this story, that is fine. Please just e-mail me and ask first. I'd like a link to where ever you post your story becasue I would like to see this continued but can't see myself actually doing it. Enjoy.

* * *

Tia Dalma sighed as she looked at the man William Turner had become. Losing Jack had seemed to cut out a piece of the man's soul. They all knew Jack was still alive, a mere month ago Will had turned up, back from one of his mysterious wanderings, with Jack's compass. Yet, it seemed as if this only spun William more into the black pit of despair.

Will looked nothing like the young man she had met back when Jack was fleeing from the Dutchmen and Davy Jones. His silky brown hair was longer and, as a seeming tribute to Jack, was woven into a mass of braids, all ending in some glittering trinket or bell. Will always chimed when he walked now and his enemies and informants learned to dread the light and airy sound. Another change that had occurred in Will Turner was his manner of dress. Before, Will had always dressed in relatively neutral colours, fitting in with all of society. Now, Will still wore his plain white shirt and black trousers and boots, but he paired them with a bloody crimson coloured coat and sapphire blue scarves, one in his hair and one wrapped around his waist, just as Jack used to wear.

By far, Tia Dalma had to admit the thing most changed about William Turner was his eyes. One had been slashed in a fight and, if it weren't for Tia Dalma, he would've been blind in that eye. Now, though he could still see, his left eye was a strange yellow instead of the warm brown it had been before. People called it his 'demon eye' and it was rumored that with it he could look into a person's very soul. Will's right eye too was changed by time and disappointment after disappointment. His previously warm brown eye was now a cold harsh bitter black, that Inner Light within having completely gone out without Jack Sparrow to keep it alive.

When Tia Dalma had first met William Turner she had mentioned that he was touched by Destiny. Now, he was bathed in It. Fate, it seemed, would not rest until he was with his beloved. Jack Sparrow's disappearance had separated Will from his love for far longer then Fate had obviously intended and now…now Will was a different person who miraculously held the same path as he always had.

As Tia Dalma risked a glance to the back room, where one could just see a pair of well-worn boots, she wondered how Jack's return would change the person known as William Turner even more.


	2. Secret Scars

Jack Sparrow had a secret. It wasn't a huge, life shattering, deep, dark type of secret, but it was a secret none the less. It was also an explanation for why he did some of the things he did.

When Jack was a young lad, still only a cabin boy on the very first pirate ship he ever crewed, one of the ships many victims had fought back more then expected. Jack had gotten involved, against his own will and the captain's orders, and had ended up getting a knife driven into his right knee up to the hilt. At the time the pain had been horrendous and Jack had blacked out.

Three weeks of fever dreams, and night sweats later, his wound was as healed as it was going to get, leaving Jack with a nasty twisted scar and difficulty walking straight. Now, on land or sea, he walked with a swaying gait that made him ill at ease because of the stares it garnered. His awkwardness only enhanced the swaying and finally, Jack simply stopped leaving the ship unless it was absolutely necessary.

Eventually, the captain grew tired of Jack's self-consciousness. He was, however a kind man, and rather then throw Jack off the ship at the next port, he set sail for Asia. He had seen how the women swayed delicately on their tiny feet and knew of a friend of a friend of a friend who would be able to teach Jack enough distraction tactics and flamboyant behavior that the last thing people would notice was how he walked.

The captain's help changed the boy Jack into a confident young man who stunned the crew with his speedy transformation. A mere week at port and Jack was a new person, with kohl-rimmed eyes and beads carefully woven into his messy mane of dreadlocks.

However, even with this new confidence, Jack was still subject to the lingering pain and stiffness of his old wound. The gnarled and twisted looking scar was hideous in his eyes and he could tolerate no eyes but his own falling upon it.

Which was why, when Jack suddenly felt his new lover's finger tips caress said scar, it was such a shock.

"Don't touch that!"

Hurt chocolate eyes peered up at him through a curtain of silky hair.

"Why, Jack? How is this different from every other scar that you have?"

Jack paused and considered for a moment. Obviously his lover didn't see the vast ugliness of the scar. The way it viciously mutilated the smooth bronze skin of his inner thigh in a harsh diagonal ridge of silvery flesh down to the top of his calf muscle. How could his love not see it?

"Because, those scars aren't half as bad or ugly as this one is."

As Will looked up from where he'd been softly stroking Jack's bare inner thigh, he sighed.

"Jack, everything about you is beautiful. Even this."

And as Will proceeded to do devilish and dirty things with his tongue all along said scar, Jack was forced into believing that maybe his oldest scar wasn't so bad after all.

A/n: Yeah, bit fluffy but, hey, can't go wrong with fluff


	3. Tattoo Freedom

When Will and Jack fought, the entire crew knew they were in for at least a week of pure hell. Neither one would talk to the other and each was far to stubborn to give in and accept that they were wrong. Fights between lovers on a ship in the middle of the open ocean could last for weeks, and unfortunately for the crew, Jack and Will fought over an awful lot of things.

The first issue that was subject to a fight was piercing Will's ears. Will had already firmly said no to dread locking his hair and was now putting up a fight against something that Jack obviously didn't want to budge on. Three weeks later and they still weren't talking. Tortuga had never seemed more wondrous and beautiful to the crew then it had wen they made port after enduring a stony silence between their captain and first mate.

That particular argument had been settled when Will had shown up three days after they made berth with three gold rings in his left ear and two in his right. Jack had been very surprised to see the gold glinting in Will's ears and even more surprised when his lover had pounced on him in front of the crew, demanding attention. The make-up sex that followed had been so loud that a crowd formed on the pier, all looking rather impressed.

The crew sighed as Jack stormed about the stern. The current fight was over tattoos. Jack thought that any pirate worth his salt would have at least one, even if it were small and unnoticeable. Will, however was leery about needles and ink being combined to stab a picture into his skin. The two of them had been at it for a week and a half already, and the crew was doing their very best to coax more speed from the sails. The bars of Tortuga were hours away and all the crew wanted was a nice bottle of rum and maybe a few whores, as well as an escape from the tension.

When they finally anchored the Pearl, Will instantly disappeared to where ever it was that he went during one of his fights with Jack. Will would be gone for a few days and then would show back up at the ship, usually after having some how given in to Jack's demands with his own little twist.

On this occasion it would be no different.

Will had been gone for five days, a new record. Jack had just decided to begin worrying when his missing first mate made an appearance. As suddenly as Will had appeared, he whisked Jack into their shared cabin.

"Well, did you get a tattoo, whelp? Or am I gonna have to ignore you some more?"

Without speaking, Will slid sensuously out of his shirt, leaving Jack's mouth dry. When will turned and showed his back, and the tattoo etched there, Jack couldn't repress his gasp.

There on Will Turner's back was and starkly black image of the Pearl in full sail, heaving on waves that were crested with intricate foam.

"Why that?" Jack breathed.

"Because Jack, I want to be your freedom."

A/N: Even more fluff rolls eyes I'm going to have to do an angst ridden piece just to make up sor this...(though I"ll probably forget...)


	4. Barred Horizon

Jack hated being in prison. Not because it meant he was doomed to the hangman's noose, but because the tiny little prison windows didn't allow enough air in the cell. In prison there was no horizon, no spray from the sea, not even the warm sun beating down on him. No, prison was always a cold, darn, airless place. And when Jack couldn't see the sun, or feel a breeze, he slowly withered away, like a flower placed in a dark room without water.

Which is why one William Turner was so shocked when he rescued Jack after a month's confinement in and Spanish prison. Jack's bronze tan had faded to a sickly grayish white and the already slender man had become nearly skeletal. The sparkle that seemed to tell the world of secrets had vanished from Jack's chocolate brown eyes, and his lips were cracked and bleeding. Bruises of every shade decorated his body and Will was regretting granting the guards a swift death.

As Will helped Jack off of the moldering straw and out the rusted over cell door, he noticed how quickly Jack's breathing became labored. By the time they had made it across the room to the stairs, Jack's legs were trembling and it was obvious that he could not make it further. Will paused for a half-second contemplation before leaning down and gently lifting Jack, bridal style, into his arms and continuing up the stairs.

Jack, panting with exertion, wished he had enough breath to protest this treatment, while at the same time relishing in it. After a month without and friendly contact, this was heavenly, and Jack had no real desire for it to ever end. When he snuggled more deeply into his lover's arms, Will looked down with a soft smile that he reserved solely for Jack.

As Jack drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Will would never allow him to be recaptured, he murmured sleepily to his love. When Will heard the words, he smiled gently and stepped, with Jack in his arms, into the sunlight, quietly repeating the line.

"Now, bring me that horizon."

A/N: ...More fluff. Damn. I really did try though. There is injured!Jack...oh well. I guess this is doomed to forever being a pile of fluffy lovey-dovey thoughts and moments between my favorite couple.


	5. Sleepy Sunrise

Jack loved watching Will sleep. When they were his lover let his strict manners and pretenses of society drop away, leaving the pure inner self of William Turner. The inner self that burned with passion and had been the first thing to entice Jack into discovering more about his old messmate's son. But when Will was asleep, even more barriers dropped, and Will became Jack's angel, sent by a God that Jack had no longer believed in.

When Will was asleep, he would roll onto his stomach, half on top of Jack, an burrow into Jack's shoulder like a small kitten. The lantern light would flicker in an unfelt caress, highlighting the bronze plains and valleys of Will's powerfully muscled body. Small scars and imperfections in his body were erased by tender shadows and fairy kisses.

As Will first awoke in the morning, he would first burrow farther into Jack, as if denying the dawn. Then, he'd inhale Jack's spicy scent and blearily blink open his eyes to sleepily meet the smilingly dark eyes of his love. A slow sleepy kiss, filled with affection, was given and received before both rose and slid into the previous night's hastily discarded trousers. Sun browned hands intertwined as bare feet padded out on deck to watch another sunrise, secure in the knowledge that, like the sun, their love would burn forever.

A/N: A little shorter than normal but... shrugs ANy ways, thanks to all who reveiwed, especially those who politely said that, while they didn't like the pairing, my writing style was good. That means alot to me, since most people who don't like part of my story just flame it rather than offer constructive critisism.

Thankyou to all those who reveiwed. Also, if you have a particular scene you'd like me to write a one shot for or a quote you'd like incorporated or anything, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Cheers.


	6. Keep Away the Monsters

Will loved watching Jack sleep, so long as it was a peaceful slumber. All too often, Jack would begin trashing around, trapped by nightmares generated from his brief stint under the curse of the Aztec gold. Seeing himself as a rotted skeleton had left mental wounds in Jack that had only just begun to heal.

These nightmares were not discussed. Jack didn't want to be reminded of how often Will woke him up shivering with fear and adrenaline. Jack didn't want to remember that horror he had felt when looking at himself in the moonlight, and how he had been forced to suppress it because of his fight with Barbossa. He didn't want to remember that slick feeling of blood coating his hand from where he had made the cut for the blood debt. Jack didn't want to remember.

And Will usually respected that. He would silently hold Jack as he shook with remembered terror until, often times hours later, Jack was calm enough to drift back to sleep. Will wasn't ever able to sleep after one of Jack's nightmares. He'd sit and keep guard, waking Jack before another nightmare could grasp his mind. Keeping the monsters at bay.

The crew also respected that Jack didn't wish to discuss this weakness. When Will emerged from their shared cabin after another sleepless vigil, bags under his eyes and stumbling with fatigue, they automatically picked up any slack. They carefully cared for both their captain and his lover, unobtrusively maneuvering them back into bed far earlier than Will or Jack usually retired.

Which is why Will was watching his lover sleep now. Jack was so innocent in sleep, with none of the bawdy jokes and fluttering hand motions. The lines in his face softened and left a shining innocence behind that Will could never quite believe. Jack Sparrow, the infamous ladies man and pilfering, plunderer of merchant ships everywhere, looked like just anotherinnocent young man in sleep.

"Jack," Will whispered, as not to wake his lover, "Je t'aime, maintenant et à jamais."

A/N: The French at the end means "I love you, now and forever." Thank you to all my reveiwers especially AquaLunaAlchemist who helped me fix the French at the end (I no speakie the French).


	7. In Sickness and in Health

Jack was desperate. Will had been feeling a bit under the weather lately and hadn't wanted to participate in any of their normal bedroom activities. Or rather, hadn't wanted to participate in ANY bedroom activities, much less the things that Captain jack Sparrow occasionally thought up. So Jack, was left high and dry.

For over a week.

Jack hadn't gone a week without sex since he had finally gotten Will to admit that a relationship between them was a good thing. So Jack was desperate.

Jack was leaning against the railing on the starboard side of the Pearl, desperately trying to ignore the increasing tightness of his trousers. He'd taken to standing the third watch, if only to distract himself from the wanton need he was feeling. At a quiet scuff, Jack's head shot up, hopeful of a diversion. He saw nothing.

Just as he was turning back to look out over the dark ocean waters, two strong, sun browned hands grabbed his waist fiercely. Jack's gasp of surprise turned quickly into a heated moan as a hardness to match his own ground against his ass.

Will was obviously feeling better.

A/N: sweatdrop um...yeah...this is actually the most explicit thing I've written so far, and I'm kinda freaking out over posting it. But it still falls within the rating...I think...


	8. A Man Condemned

When Elizabeth chained Jack Sparrow to the mast of the Black Pearl, she did not think that in condemning him, she had also condemned William Turner. But as they had floated away in their little row boat with the few surviving members of the crew, watching helplessly as the kraken ripped the Pearl to shreds, she had seen the peculiar expression on Will's face. A helpless expression as if he had no idea of what he was meant to feel.

Later on, in Tia Dalma's hut, when they had all made a toast to Jack and Will had said nothing, she had begun to worry. As they set off on their quest to the ends of the earth and she had seen Will become more and more desperate, she felt a sort of frantic helplessness. The love of her life was destroying himself.

When they had all given up and returned to Port Royal and Tortuga, Elizabeth had hoped that Will would become his old happy and overly polite self. Instead, he sat in his blacksmith's shop and wasted away, staring out the window endlessly towards the sea.

She had tried to get him to eat, at first. But when it became apparent that he would neither eat nor sleep nor move, and that his soul was already dead, she had given up. And so she did the only thing left for her to do.

She sat and watched as the second man she condemned slowly withered away into nothingness,until he rejoined his lover in death.

* * *

A/N: Wow, new person POV and angst all in one. Aren't y'all impressed? Anyways, over 2008 hits and only a tiny amount of reveiws in comparison...tears 


	9. Chances

As Jack lunged for the Kraken, he reflected sadly on the one regret he had in this life.

He didn't regret the crimes he'd committed. Mostly, he mused; those had been both profitable and fun. Nothing like a good plunder to get the crew into a partying mood. And parties always meant rum.

He didn't regret his many sexual partners. They'd all been willing and usually quite enjoyable. Occasionally they were even worth the money he spent on them. He'd never caught a disease from any of them, incredible luck that, and felt that he had satisfied them in every way. No, Jack Sparrow did not regret his long line of ex-lovers.

The one regret Jack Sparrow had revolved around not telling the love of his life that he was, indeed, the love of Jack's life. And now, Jack reflected as the gaping maw of the kraken drew nearer, he'd never get the chance.

Never get the chance to hold his hand. Never get the chance to steal a kiss under the stars, out in the middle of the ocean with no land for miles and miles. Never get the chance to comfort him after one of the nightmares Jack knew haunted him from his past. Never get the chance to make love to him in their cabin at dawn and dusk and every time in between. Never get the chance…..

….to tell Will Turner that he loved him.

* * *

A/N:Some one requested in a reveiw that we could get Jack's thoughts right before or after the Kraken. This is obviously right before. Kinda angsty again. Oh well, it'll help balance the fluff.

Thanks to all who reveiwed!


	10. Activity

When Jack had leapt forward, towards what he thought at the time to be his impending doom, he hadn't expected to wake up in the captain's cabin on a ship with no apparent passage of time. Even more surprising was the fact that one William Turner was also occupying the comfortable bed Jack was sprawled out on. When he shifted look at Will's face, muscles in regions Jack _knew _he hadn't exercised recently groaned in protest.

When Will's eyes fluttered open and brought him into wakefulness, Jack was once again surprised and confused. Rather than pulling away like Jack expected, Will gave a delighted grin and wrapped his arms more tightly around the pirate.

Finally, Jack could take no more. "Wha's goin' on 'ere, mate?"

Will looked absolutely crushed. "You don't remember last night?" At Jacks' blank look, Will continued, even more subdued, "We found you out at World's End. It's been about three months since…well, since the Pearl. You were pretty out of it, saying that the turtles here just wouldn't listen to reason and that there was sand inside the lobster. It didn't make much sense, but after some water and food you seemed to be alright."

Jack carefully examined Will's face, picking up the tiny clues that further backed up his conclusion. "An' lemme guess. Your truly and yourself 'ad a bit o' fun after lights ou'. Am I righ', William?"

The blush staining Will's cheeks was all the answer Jack really needed. With a lecherous grin, Jack leaned forward and captured Will's pouty lips with his own. At Will's surprised look, Jack gave a barking laugh.

"Well, I figure iffen I don' remember las' nigh' then we'll jus' 'ave ta repeat said bit o' fun."

Will's answering grin assured Jack that he was in for some _very_ pleasurable activities.

* * *

A/N: I don't like the ending. It doesn't feel like and ending and I don't like it. But I'm tired and lazy and don't want to try yet another end for this so I'm just gonna post it. 


	11. Omakes!

A reviewer commented to me that I had come full circle. As usual, this seemingly random comment completely killed my muse for this story. It now has that sense of finality to it that I am unable to deny. I vainly attempted to write more, but everything just seems superfluous now. The end has been reaches. Thank you to all whom read this brief glimpse into the lives of two of my favorite characters. And now! Because I can't stand chapters that are a solely author's note, OMAKES!

OMAKE 1: (set immediately after Demon Eyes)

As Will looked back to where one could see boots through an open door way, he gasped. He knew those boots! As he leapt up and stormed towards the back room, he brooded over the one thing that had truly bothered him since Jack left. The real reason he had searched so fervently.

As Will loomed over Jack, he couldn't help but consider forgiving him. After all, Jack was certainly attractive, and they were in love before the kraken fiasco….but no, there are some things that just couldn't be forgiven.

As Jack looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, Will couldn't help but smirk evilly. "Jack…..What, exactly, have you done with my rubber duck?"

OMAKE 2:

Jack sat on the beach, watching Will play in the waves like an over growing five year old. No one else Jack knew got so much joy from playing on the beach. Suddenly, there was a flash of fins and a mermaid was dragging Will off. Jack leapt up from his seat on the soft white sand and sprinted for the beast that was currently attempting to carry his lover off. Once he reached them, a tug of war ensued.

"Now, luv, I know the whelp's mighty attrative an' all tha', but 'e jus' don'na swing your way. Iffen ya' know wha' I mean."

The mermaid released her hold on Will and gave the pair of them a slow measuring once over, before bursting out in a huge, some what frightening grin.

"OOH! And you're so CUTE together!"

Once she was gone, returning to her watery home, no doubt regaling her fishy friends with the tale of the pirate and his friend, Will turned to Jack.

"What did she mean?"

"Whelp, never try and understand the female mind. Much less the fangirl mind. Trust me, it's a dark and scary place that you don't want to visit."


End file.
